Down here on the floor
by Cafesitodeldia
Summary: Jace nunca quiso esto. —Viñeta, Jace/Alec. War!AU. Para Leeh y Ellie.


**Título:** Down here on the floor

**Fandom**: The Mortal Instruments

**Pairing: **Jace/Alec

**Disclaimer: **¿míos? no

**Summary: **Jace nunca quiso esto. —Viñeta, Jace/Alec. War!AU. Para Leeh y Ellie.

**Nota**: esto no era algo que iba a escribir, la verdad toda la culpa la tiene leeh. es básicamente lo mismo que my world could never feel more surreal sólo que desde el punto de vista de jace, aunque creo que puede leerse sin tener que leer el otro. gracias a ellie y leeh, para ellas porque, sí.

* * *

:-:  
«The joke seems to be on me 'cause I'm the one _not_ laughing down here on the floor»  
:-:

Jace nunca quiso esto.

Nunca quiso sentirse importante (porque ya lo era, muchas gracias) o, bueno, nunca quiso sentirse importante por algo como _esto_. Quería ser conocido, claramente, que la gente lo mirara y dijera que «Oh, quiero ser como él» o alguna cosa por el estilo. Siempre se vio en Hollywood o como el cantante de una banda famosa o alguna cosa así, lo que fuera; siempre bajo reflectores y viviendo una vida cómoda.

No así.

:-:

Jace nunca se imaginó que su vida terminaría así, con Alec desangrándose a su lado y dolor y frío invadiéndole rápidamente. Nunca se imaginó que terminaría en un campo en medio de la nada, en un país que no era el suyo y que ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder identificar en un mapa, con hombres gritando y bombas explotando demasiado cerca, haciendo el suelo estremecerse y que sus oídos se sintieran como entumidos o lo que fuera.

:-:

Comenzó con Alec anunciando «Voy a enlistarme en el ejército». Jace sólo tuvo la urgencia de amarrarlo y esconderlo en el sótano porque no, Alec no podía estar hablando en serio. Bastó una mirada y un «No, no estoy bromeando» para que Jace se diera cuenta que sí, bueno, Alec era más idiota de lo que creía.

Lo dijo sin pensar realmente lo que ello significaría, las implicaciones que tendría. Lo dijo porque era Alec y no podía dejarle ir solo, no podía dejarlo a la buena de dios en países desconocidos con hombres que no iban a entenderlo, que no iban a saber que cuando Alec tiene miedo es cuando piensa más claramente, que no hay que gritarle para que haga algo porque eso lo distrae, que no hace falta que se le digan las cosas más de una vez porque él es así y lo entiende todo con una rapidez que hace que Jace a veces (todo el tiempo) se sienta más idiota que de costumbre cuando está con él.

Dijo «Si tú vas, yo voy» porque así es como todo ha sido siempre: AlecyJace.

:-:

Nunca entendió completamente cómo servía cada cosa (sabía armar y desarmar sus pistolas, cuándo un hueso estaba roto y qué hacer si una bala entraba y no salía y cómo no exagerar con la morfina, fuera de eso, sus conocimientos no eran tan amplios), pero no importaba porque para eso tenía a Alec, siempre a su lado.

Tuvo suerte, demasiada suerte. Porque terminaron en la misma compañía y Jace estaba tan aliviado (no podía vigilarlo y evitar que terminara muerto si no podía verlo todo el tiempo) que podría haber besado al capitán, teniente, lo que fuera, que lo anunció.

:-:

Aprendió rápidamente a lidiar con el cansancio, a no mostrar lo asustado que estaba (porque lo estaba, pero esas no son la clase de cosas que vas anunciando por la vida sobre todo cuando tienes un Alec a tu lado que se la pasa recordándote que no deberías estar ahí, que no tenías que haberlo seguido, pero que _gracias_) y a fingir que las heridas dolían menos de lo que todo el mundo le dijo (a veces él se lo creía también, y quería creer que eso era bueno).

Hizo amigos o algo así, soldados que también estaban demasiado cansados para hacer algo más que tirarse en una de las trincheras e intentar no dormirse, que estaban demasiado cansados para encontrar alguna cosa por la cual estar molestos con Jace o con cualquier otra persona y que compartían sus cigarros con él cuando se acababa los que había sacado de alguno de los cuerpos tirados a su alrededor.

Aprendió a asociar el humo no sólo con bombas o tormentas de tierra, sino con la risa suave de hombres cansados y el aliento de Alec golpeando su mejilla.

:-:

(«Esta no es la mejor idea que has tenido, Alexander»

«Para nada»)

:-:

La primera vez que fue herido en el hombro, con la bala alojándose ahí y sangre corriendo libremente, su mente quedó en blanco, y su cuerpo dejó de sentir; gritó y tal vez sí dolió, pero él no estaba ahí, no. Sólo fue consciente de Alec a su lado y sus manos en su espalda.

:-:

(«Sólo quiero volver»

«Yo también»)

:-:

«¡ALEC!»

No, no, no, no. Nonono_no_. Esto no iba a pasar, no está pasando, no puede pasar. No. Alec está en suelo, con sangre bañándole, y Jace parece no ser capaz de llegar a su lado. Escucha disparos y quizá debería de haber seguido arrastrándose por el suelo (o dejarlo ahí como se le indicó desde el principio, porque ya no hay nada que hacer) pero él no puede. Es Alec, no va a simplemente abandonarlo ahí. _No_.

Escucha el zumbido antes de sentir el impacto. Su corazón late una vez más y luego ya no.

Jace nunca quiso esto.


End file.
